magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire Issue 56
This issue was dated February 1994 and cost £2.20. Regulars Contents - 1 page (4) Charts - page 14 Q&A - 1 page (38) Where Are They Now? - Anthony Edwards + Barry Bostwick - 1 page (40) Back Issues - 1 page (92) Letters - 1 page (109) Subscribe - 1 page (110) Next Month - 1 page (111) The Empire Quiz - 2 pages (112-113) Classic: Manhattan ''(1979) - 1 page (114) Front Desk (News) Oscar's List - 2 pages (6-7) :It's awards time in Hollywood, and the path is being cleared for earlyOscar front-runners ''Schindler's List, Philadelphia ''and ''The Piano... Nightmare Before Christmas - page 8 :After a record-breaking year, Hollywood's traditionally lucrative holiday season is lokking decidely wobbly... Smells Like... Victory - page 8 :The Euroluvvys weather Hollywood's GATT onslaught and emerge triumphant... Apeman! - page 10 :Oliver Stone tussles with Tarantino and Van Sant while announcing his ambitious Planet of the Apes remake... David Lean's Passage, Anyone? - page 14 :Simon Delaney looks at the trend of title truncation. In The Name Of The (Great Great Grand) Father - page 15 :A bit-part player in this month's Tombstone, young Wyatt Earp found that, with a name like his famous sheriff ancestor, fun and games were never far away... It Happened This Month... - 1 page (16) Carry On At Your Convenience - Simon Rose - 1 page (18) Features Profiles *Donald Pleasance - Jeff Dawson - 2 pages (42-43) *Kerry Fox - Helen Birch - 1⅓ pages (44-45) *Chen Kaige - Phillipa Booth - 1⅓ pages (45-46) *John Turturro - Graeme Kay - 1½ pages (46-47) *Kathleen Turner - Tom Soter - 1⅓ pages (48-49) *Donald Mackenzie - Simon Rose - 1⅓ pages (49-50) *Joan Collins - Jeff Dawson - 1½ pages (50-51) Vietnam: The Reverse Angle - 4 pages (52-55) :Oliver Stone returns to familiar South-East Asian territory with Heaven and Earth, this time telling the story from the vietnamese perspective. Here he writes exclusively about why Vietnam, past and present is so important to him and to America... Good Fellows - 6½ pages (56-62,65,67) :Turning his back on the violence and profanity that have characterised his back catalogue. Martin Scorsese returns with a genteel and mannered adaptation of Edith Wharton's classic tale of New York in the 19th century. Chirs Heath follows The Age of Innocence express from New York to London and back again... Belle Michelle - 1⅔ pages (62-63) :Talented, yes. Beautiful, sure, assuming you have a pair of eyes in your head. But has Michelle Pfeiffer actually got anything to say for herself? Chris Heath enters the den... Sit Up Straight, Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full, And Get Your Elbows Off The Table... - Jo Berry - 1½ pages (64-65) :To capture the exact essence of how the straight-laced upper classes of turn-of-the century New York behaved, Martin Scorsese needed an "Etiquette Consultant." After 100 interviews, along came Lily Lodge... She's Arrived! - 1⅔ pages (66-67) :She's worked with Coppola, she's worked with Tim Burton, now she's worked with Scorsese. Chris Heath meets Winona Ryder still just 22 years of age... Crawling from the Wreckage - 7 pages (68-73,75) :After what must have been the most traumatic 18 months of his life, Woody Allen, somewhat surprisingly emerges with Manhattan Murder Mystery, his lightest, least doom-laden film for years. "I felt that it was an easy trap to fall into, to obsess over my personal life." he tells Philip Thomas in London. "And I wasn't gonna do that..." The Ultimate Guide to the Year Ahead - 10 pages (76-85) :If this month’s indecently mouth-watering selection of four- and five-star movies is anything to go by, 1994 looks set to be the classic that perhaps 1993 was not. Although we've already had a offerings from Allen, Scorsese and Oliver Stone, the coming months includes Spielberg's magnificent Schindler's List, Jonathan Demme’s Philadelphia, Arnie’s True Lies, and many others. The men with a crystal ball and an eye on the Oscars: Mark Salisbury and Matt Mueller… Whatever Happened to Whasisname? - 1 page (88-89) :With one of Terence Malic's two films screening on BBC1 this month, Kim Newman examines the case of the disappearing director... Short and Curlies - pages 90-91 :Short films are becoming the training ground for directors in the same way as video promos were in the 80s. With a new season beginning this month on Channel Four, John Naughton examines the nation's shorts... Hamming it Up - pages 96-97 :Gloriously camp, Hammer Horrors have long since been consigned to the file marked "retro-chic". But with Hollywood now waking up to the virtues of the Hammer, the time is ripe for a reappraisal. Kim Newman[[ heads for the castle on the hill. Reviews Cinema Films on TV Videos to Rent Videos & Laserdiscs to Buy Books Other Credits Art Editor :[[Stephen Fawcett Features Editor :Jeff Dawson Reviews Editor :Mark Salisbury Picture Editor :Roz Stevens Editorial Assistant :Susie Koplick Senior Contributing Editor :Matt Mueller Design :Lance Bellers Production :Phillipa Bloom Acting Picture Editor :Hannah Platten Contributing Editors :Jenny Cooney, Angie Errigo, Rod Lurie, Kim Newman, Tom Soter, Anne Thompson, Jeffrey Wells Issue Index Category:Empire issues Category:EMAP Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1994 Category:Magazines released in 1994